Shattered Prism, Lost Hope
by Vulaan Kulaas
Summary: "How...why...I just..got it back!" Nothing is more cruel than having something snatched from you, especially when it helps with the pain. Spoilers abound for Ultra Sun/Moon, so read at your own risk!


A/N: Here's a new one-shot guys! And what better way than a tragic character, am I right? And this is my first time doing first person POV, so I hope I did it right.

WARNING!: Spoilers are abound in this! If you haven't beaten Ultra Sun/Moon, turn back now!

* * *

"Listen well, you pathetic human vermin! Hear my woe, of the suffering I had endured from your ancestors! Can you even begin to imagine how I felt being betrayed by the beings I had protected for so many years, being broken and stripped of my light because of their greed?! ...NO! DON'T EVEN ACT LIKE YOU KNOW OR CARE! You can't even begin to comprehend the agony I suffered for five hundred years, ravaging different dimensions to bring me some form of relief! Your ancestors took my light from me, and now your city will forever be denied the same thing as I once was. You'll never know the warm caress of sunlight, the beauty of a sunrise and sunset, you made me suffer for so long... And now... I'll sit back and smile as you do the same!"

My telepathic voice blazed across the darkened world, my eyes coldly looking upon the humans that I knew cowered in their buildings. Like that would protect them from my wrath, how cute. I looked down, my now golden form burned into this eternal darkness I have damned their descendants to live in for the rest of their pathetic existence! A smile spread across my mouth, for I at last felt complete once more!

Nothing can take this from me! Not even the pitiful Solgaleo that was fused with me, could even hope to break free of my control! Footsteps echoed across the ground, and I looked down to see what was going on.

My eyes narrowed, a growl tearing from my throat as I saw who was here. It was that human whelp, that little black haired girl must've followed me to free her precious Nebby!

"No...no...no...NO! YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY LIGHT FROM ME, NOT AGAIN! I WON'T LET YOU, I WOULD RATHER DIE!" The girl cried out in pain, clutching at her skull as my voice tore through her mind. If she thinks I'll let her break me, then I will gladly prove her wrong!

* * *

"No...why...why am I broken once more? What...did I do wrong?" I could only lay there in disbelief, pain tearing through me once more like an old friend. "W-Why?! All I wanted...was to stop my pain. Was that too much for me to ask?" I felt something burning in my eyes, as broken memories of an age long past burned through my mind like a comet.

Haven't I been punished enough, is five hundred years not enough to sate fate's cruel appetite? My broken memories of when I was happy to protect others, instead of destroying them was like a distant dream. I wasn't the same Pokemon, and I knew I never would be again. The burning sensation in my eyes increased, and I felt it run down the side of my bloodied face and pool onto the ground.

I...must escape. Using the last of the pitiful strength I had left, I formed an Ultra Wormhole that was only big enough for me as I dragged my broken, sorry self across the ground. My breaths came out in choked gasps, blood staining the white floor as the whelp focused on the other Legendary before her. I made it in, unconsciousness claiming me before I smashed into the ground before me, a large crater forming where I now lay motionless.

* * *

Everything was a white blur, cold seeping into my body as snowflakes gently landed onto my mangled form. I moaned, the cold seemed to magnify my injuries to the dozens. Where was I? It was quiet aside from my labored attempts at breathing, how long have I been unconscious? Hours, days, weeks? Soft, crunching footsteps was at the cusp of my hearing, but maybe it was something ready to drag me down to the fiery pits of the underworld?

The effort to keep my eyes open was immense, for all I wanted to do was sleep and never wake up again. The memories floated towards the surface of my mind, phantom sunlight awash over the form I had once again lost. The footsteps stopped, a blurry form leaning over me. N-no...it was..the whelp! I must've landed somewhere on her world! I..suppose she was now going to finish the job. I let out a gargled, bitter laugh from the irony of it all, seeing her flinch brought me a twisted, sick joy, but it quickly faded as she pulled a strange bottle out of her pocket.

What...was she doing? Even if I tried, I knew I was unable to move an inch as she sprayed a part of me. I tensed as the pain faded a bit, but I couldn't help but get angry as well.

"No...I...would..rather die then be with you! Let...me die...! Don't make me be with the one...that crushed me! If...I can't get any more relief from my pain after all these years...Then what is...the point of me...living any longer?"

I can feel myself slipping away, possibly for the last time as the whelp's hair blew in the freezing wind. The girl's gray eyes looked into my own, as the snow began to fall harder around us.

A frozen wasteland, devoid of almost all life with a dim mockery of sunlight...a fitting place for once such as I to finally leave this wretched life.

* * *

A/N: Wow! Talk about intense! Like I said, those that have played Ultra Sun and Moon know that he doesn't die but here you can have it either be:

The player character heals him and he lives, or like he thinks here he can die. That's why I left the ending the way it is. I hope ya'll enjoyed this!


End file.
